


Pillars of Sand

by Aaradhya (ThePureEvil)



Series: Through The Eyes of Fallen Angels [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvil/pseuds/Aaradhya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Harry grew up playing with muggles' minds on regular basis. Soon after Harry enters the magical world, situation starts slowly getting out of Dumbledore's hands as secrets of light and dark come out. A world where dead people are not exactly dead, magic is powerful and deception has many layers. It's hard to distinguish friend from foe, and fate knows no mercy.<br/>Warnings Inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings edited as of 27.05.2015
> 
> I expect the first two chapters to be short. Length of future chapters will vary. I will do my best to post once a week. If something goes wrong (like exams at uni), delays may occur. If I don't keep my word you can send me a howler.
> 
> This story is AU! I'm not going to re-tell the canon, I don't see much sense in doing that. Please refrain from pointing out the obvious differences between my story and J.K. Rowling's. It's not "wrong" it was planned that way. You are welcome, however, to point out any grammar, spelling mistakes that escaped my notice.
> 
> I need you, dear reader, to keep your mind open. If you can't tolerate a bit of violence, same sex relationships (Dumbledore's gay!) or you are easily offended, you might want to drop this story at some point. There won't be any explicit sex scenes. There are no pairings planned which doesn't mean there won't be any. Rating will go up in the future.
> 
> This is not: Evil!/Manipulative!Dumbledore story or brainless Dark!Harry killing everyone in sight. There is and will be no bashing. I want to portray everyone as humans, no black and white just shades of gray.
> 
> I encourage you to review, any feedback is very precious to me.
> 
> There is side fic with cut scenes from this fic. If you are interested, you can find it on my profile (Under The Old Yew Tree I Wept: Cut Scenes).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings edited as of 27.05.2015
> 
> I expect the first two chapters to be short. Length of future chapters will vary. I will do my best to post once a week. If something goes wrong (like exams at uni), delays may occur. If I don't keep my word you can send me a howler.
> 
> This story is AU! I'm not going to re-tell the canon, I don't see much sense in doing that. Please refrain from pointing out the obvious differences between my story and J.K. Rowling's. It's not "wrong" it was planned that way. You are welcome, however, to point out any grammar, spelling mistakes that escaped my notice.
> 
> I need you, dear reader, to keep your mind open. If you can't tolerate a bit of violence, same sex relationships (Dumbledore's gay!) or you are easily offended, you might want to drop this story at some point. There won't be any explicit sex scenes. There are no pairings planned which doesn't mean there won't be any. Some swearing.
> 
> This is not: Evil!/Manipulative!Dumbledore story or brainless Dark!Harry killing everyone in sight. There is and will be no bashing. I want to portray everyone as humans, no black and white just shades of gray.
> 
> I encourage you to review, any feedback is very precious to me.
> 
> There is side fic with cut scenes from this fic. If you are interested, you can find it on my profile (Under The Old Yew Tree I Wept: Cut Scenes).  
> .
> 
> If you want to complain about something, think you have a great name for someone's pet or you have a great idea you'd like to share - you are welcome to do so by writing me a PM.

.

.

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the grim looking mansion that once housed a rich and respectable family, but now was an orphanage for unfortunate children.

For the first time in many years he was terrified. He couldn't help but remember the last time he visited a muggle orphanage and what had followed after. He had to admit it, he'd definitely made a mistake. He should have met with the Dursleys and talked to them, made them see sense. Clearly writing a letter was not enough. Now that he looked back on it, he wondered what his senile brain was doing when he left a child on their doorstep, because, clearly, it was not thinking. He never checked on the boy, never made sure they took him in. And in not doing so he led himself here.

"Mr Dumbledore?" An old woman approached him. Her stern look, narrow lips pressed together into thin line and her old fashioned clothing reminded him of Minerva.

"Yes, that's me. Are you Mrs Dalloway?" She nodded and motioned for him to follow her. When they arrived at her office he sat down in front of her. She looked at him suspiciously.

"You're Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of a boarding school in Scotland and you want one of _our_ boys to attend your school. Why?" She looked at him with narrowed eyes, she didn't seem to trust him. She was no stranger to adults making tons of promises to her boys, but a week later bringing back the child, with meager excuses of how they couldn't cope.

"His parents used to go there and they wished for him to attend. His education was paid for just after he was born and he's been on our list ever since."

Mrs Dalloway sighed. "Whether he attends or not it's up to the boy. Did you know his parents well?"

"Yes. We were close. What's young Mr Potter like?" If the question surprised her she didn't let it show.

"He's quiet, keeps mostly to himself. He's very hard working and he has top grades. He's quite ambitious for someone that young, he tends to focus on his schoolwork. He wants to earn a scholarship and study medicine. Not many boys his age think about their future. He is a nice child and we never had any problems with him. There were some ...strange situations concerning the boy but it's hard to explain."

Dumbledore's heart stopped. _Please, please… let it not be what I think it is…_ "What kind of strange situations?"

"Sometimes staff claim to have seen Harry somewhere else during the hours he was at school or in our library. He couldn't be in two places at once, yet some swear they saw him. There was even a silly rumour around younger children that he has a twin brother and he keeps him under his bed. That's complete nonsense of course. "

"Is that all?" Dumbledore asked a bit confused but a slightly less terrified.

"There was an incident, a while back, a new boy arrived with lice and everyone had their hair cut quite short. The next day Harry's hair looked as if it hadn't been touched at all. We haven't tried to cut his hair ever since." Mrs Dalloway explained.

Dumbledore heaved a sigh of relief. "And there was never anything malicious about his behaviour?"

"Did you expect there to be?"

"No, not at all. May I talk with Harry?"

"He should be in our library. Let me show you the way." Mrs Dalloway stood up and led him through the maze of corridors until they reached a simple brown door with 'Library' carved into the wood.

.

.

 


	2. Slytherin-Ex-Machina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to be clear there won't be any bashing in the story. I like my characters sane in their insanity. And this is not an Evil!Dumbledore story. Everything should be balanced. As far as pairings go they are undecided but I'm not a fan of Harry/Ginny pairing or Ginny in general so that's not going to happen. I'm going to repeat it again. This story is AU. As always any kind of feedback is highly appreciated.

.

.

.

Dumbledore could not shake the feeling that something wasn't right. His interaction with Mrs Dalloway was too short. He expected more questions, a different kind of conversation, and maybe a cup of tea. Albus Dumbledore entered the small library and looked around. One side of the room was all covered with bookshelves, the second side was where the children sat. There were several small tables occupied by boys and girls of varying ages. He didn't spot Harry at first, but when he did he instantly thought it was young Snape. A curtain of long black hair hung over his face, he was bent over a thick tome, obviously engrossed in it. Dumbledore mentally scolded himself for thinking such nonsense and soon was startled by a pair of green eyes staring at him with masked curiosity. The resemblance to James Potter was not very strong but it was enough to identify the boy as a Potter. He crossed the room and stopped in front the table where young Harry sat.

"Hello Harry. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and I'm headmaster…" Dumbledore decided it was not safe to mention Hogwarts. His long beard and even longer silver hair ensured that all eyes were on him the moment he walked into the room. "… of a boarding school in Scotland. Could we talk?"

Harry's face betrayed nothing. He stared at Dumbledore with blank expression for several seconds and then he stood up, smiling and extended his hand.

"Harry Potter, Sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry picked up the book. "If you could follow me to my room,"

Dumbledore nodded and followed Harry. He was surprised by how small his room was. He remembered Tom's room being at least twice it's size. The bed was above the desk with small bookshelf nailed to the wall, opposite stood a thin wardrobe made of cartons and in amongst all of that there was hardly any place to walk.

Harry must have noticed the surprised look on Dumbledore's face. "This room used to be a small storage space for brooms, sheets and such. It was converted for me when it was clear I needed some privacy for my studies. We don't really have single rooms here. It's not much but at least it's quiet, close to kitchen and away from any small children," Harry smiled whilst climbing onto his bed. "I suggest you sit on the chair. There's not enough room for the both of us in here."

Dumbledore smiled at him and did as suggested.

"What's the name of the school?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Witchcraft and Wizardry... I can't say I'm surprised that magic exists. But… If you could explain how exactly you found me? It's quite disturbing that I was so easily located," Harry felt silly peering at Dumbledore from above.

"We have a magical device that addresses letters we usually send to the new students. You have been in our books since you were born. Your parents attended Hogwarts and wanted you to follow their footsteps. They were both in Gryffindor,"

Harry smiled innocently at Headmaster. "I don't quite understand. What is 'Gryffindor'?,"

The old wizard chuckled. "It's one of four houses at Hogwarts. It's the house of brave and chivalrous,"

 _I don't think that dividing people by similar traits is a great idea. I'd expect people of the same house to complement each other instead of being just the same._ Harry did not approve but he didn't let it show. "What are the other houses?"

"There's Hufflepuff for friendly, hard-working and loyal students. It's a modest, not competitive house. There's Ravenclaw for those who are witty, clever and knowledge addicts. Some are quite eccentric. And the fourth house is the Slytherin. Ambitious, cunning and shrewd are the students of Slytherin. Slytherin has a bad fame as many dark wizards were in Slytherin."

Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Albus was a little confused.

"Do people really think that the house someone is in at school matters in their adult life? And that to the point of being scared or shunning eleven year old children of Slytherin? I guess Einstein was right, stupidity really is infinite. It doubt every single evil person was in Slytherin. History shows what kind of atrocities people can commit for knowledge. There must had been some Ravenclaws who went too far in their quest for knowledge. And Gryffindors' bravery doesn't exactly mean being a good person. You can have courage to do things no one else would dare, not necessarily good things. But I'm pretty sure there are many people in each house that don't fit the house criteria much and some who fit criteria of more than one house. The system is flawed one way or another. Paying attention to it and assigning that kind of importance to that, is silly and beyond my comprehension," Harry ended his rant with a bright smile.

Dumbledore stared at the young young man. The boy was smart and clearly opinionated but he didn't seem vicious.

He smiled at Harry and nodded. "Of course you are right Harry. I wish more people saw it that way."

Harry gave him calculating look and asked "Which house were you in?"

Dumbledore didn't like people knowing answer to that particular question. Most people assumed that he was a Gryffindor. Some suggested he was Ravenclaw. But…

"Slytherin."

Harry snorted. "Are you a dark lord then?"

Dumbledore flinched. _Almost._ It brought back many memories. The love of his life… his sister…

"Of course not. That's why most people thinks I was in Gryffindor."

Harry smiled. _And isn't that curious?_ Dumbledore thought that he hid his thoughts well. But Harry spend almost all his life influencing people around him, he paid attention. His mind tricks let him live peacefully in this wretched institution. But of course Dumbledore did not know, he didn't even suspect. _I wonder what brought so much guilt to the surface. Could he really be a dark lord at some point? But surely they wouldn't let him anywhere near the children if they knew. Unless they don't know…_

"Are there other schools that teach magic?"

"Several. There is one in France, one in Scandinavia, two in Russia, one in Japan and the list goes on. Though Hogwarts is the only English-speaking school in Europe."

"Okay. You spoke about some letter. I'd like to see mine, please." Dumbledore smiled, stood up and handed Harry his acceptance letter. Dumbledore really didn't like Harry's room. There was no window. It was really more of a cupboard than a room. Sighing, he sat down.

Harry read the letter carefully, mentally listing all the questions he needed to ask the Headmaster.

"I have tons of question but the most important matter is how am I going to pay for all this?"

"I have a key to your Gringotts vault. Your parents left you inheritance. There is quite a bit of money there…" Dumbledore looked closely at Harry curious how this piece of information will affect the boy. But Harry merely nodded.

"Some money would be nice. I'm sure I'd like to get some additional books especially about the things I missed while living with non-magical people. Where is Gringotts and where can I buy all this stuff?"

"Diagon Alley. I shall take you there." Harry nodded again, still looking at the letter.

"Why only cat, toad and an owl? What about other animals? I'm not talking about elephants and tigers but a dog or some reptile?"

"It's a part of tradition. A dying tradition. Many students bring other familiars like rats or guinea pigs. Anything not too big and not lethal can be allowed. What kind of animal would you like?"

"I don't know yet. I will know my familiar when I see it," Harry smiled. "Here we are not allowed to keep pets. So it has to be something that is easy to hide. But I don't think it's easy even for a fly on the wall to hide in my room. I will figure something out. What kind of means of transportation do wizards have that I could use to go to or come from Diagon Alley? I know you said you'll take me but I don't think you will stick around. I'm sure I will spend half a day in a bookstore. I might even want to stay for a night there. It would be nice to have a safe way to come back here."

"Knight Bus. You need to wave a wand to call it. I will take you to the bank. I'd prefer you didn't but if you really need to stay for the night you should go to the Leaky Cauldron. I have to warn you that you are famous in our world and anyone who sees your scar will recognize you."

The boy looked surprised but then he frowned. "Why am I famous and what's my scar to do with it?"

"You got the scar the same night your parents were killed. Voldemort, the dark lord, tried to kill you with the killing curse but it rebounded and hit him instead. The whole wizarding world knows you as The-Boy-Who-lived, hero who defeated the dark lord."

Harry looked disgusted. _This is so fucked up._ "How could a child defeat anyone? Are they nuts? Whatever it was, was a fluke, nothing else." _Common wizards sound like bunch of idiots._

"Well, Harry, it's a great mystery." Dumbledore smiled sadly, the twinkle in his eyes dimming slightly.

"Is Voldemort dead?" The question surprised Dumbledore. He just said that Harry had defeated him, he thought Harry would assume that meant Voldemort was dead… Another inconvenient question. _I should cut this conversation short before he asks even more difficult questions._

"Many people think so." Harry narrowed his eyes. _So he's alive or just not fully dead._

"We should go, Harry. It's already afternoon." Harry noticed that sudden retreat but did not object. He suspected that there was more to this conversation and Dumbledore obviously kept his secrets close to his chest.

They left the orphanage in silence.

.

.

.

 


	3. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to remind everyone that this is AU. I will stray from the canon quite a lot as the story goes on.

.

.

.

Traveling by Knight Bus was definitely an odd experience. Harry couldn't comprehend why they made it so uncomfortable. It reminded Harry of muggle amusement parks, absolutely ridiculous. _How is it even safe for older people?_ Shaking his head as he stepped out of the bus. _Next time I use it I will stick the damn chair to the bus floor._ He looked at Dumbledore who stood there just grinning. _If not for the ridiculous clothes he could be mistaken for Father Christmas._

Harry was irritated. A great wizarding world in his opinion should be marvellous and better than muggle world in everything. Serious business. He didn't expect it to be so absurdly regular…

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry!"

Harry looked around. Most children when introduced to the magical world would stare in awe but not him. He looked at the slightly run-down two-storey buildings, some were tilted, leaning to different sides, the windows rarely even. It was curious, a bit grotesque but not even slightly elegant.

Yes, he paid attention to different things than other children. Some could be satisfied with what it was. Colourful enough, different enough but too common, too medieval for Harry's liking. He noticed that the shops looked neat enough but the bigger picture was rather disheartening. The people didn't look majestic at all. Great wizard or witches emanating astounding power, knowledge and wisdom. Well… There was none of that. Most people were in hurry just like in muggle world, sad sometimes even dirty faces and modest clothes. There were of course some who looked outright comical like this elderly witch in pink robes and a stuffed parrot on her head. Most of the people passing him by were lower middle class. It became apparent to Harry that most wizards were close to being poor. By then Harry knew his hopes were too high and the hidden great world of wizards was not much different than muggle world only seemed to be stopped in time. He couldn't feel from the crowd what he felt around Dumbledore and what he knew he possessed. The magic, strong, raw power. There was a flicker once in a while somewhere out there but… _Is magic dying? It feels so. All these people are barely magical. Why?_

Harry turned to Dumbledore trying his best to smile happily. He studied his face but he didn't find any answers to the bothering him questions. Dumbledore acted like everything was fine. _If this is fine then I don't want to know how bad it gets when it's no longer fine._

"Follow me. I'll show you the way to Gringotts"  
Harry silently followed the Headmaster. They stopped in front of white marble building. And as Harry dully noted it was the only building in Diagon Alley that meet all Harry's criteria of what a decent magical building should look like. It was huge, elegant, richly decorated. The Gringotts towered over all surrounding it buildings. It made Harry truly smile. _Magnificent!_

Harry got his key from Dumbledore and bade him farewell hoping to not see him again before September. He took one last look of the cramped alley and entered the bank. The building inside was just as majestic on the inside as it perceived from the outside. He loved the huge marble arches with detailed sculptures of various magical beings. The Goblins were a nice change to the depressing crowd in the alley. Harry liked them. Serious, straight to the point and not to be messed with, exactly what he liked in people… and creatures.

His vault was a bit disappointing. Just money, no books or no artefacts, just mountains of gold and silver coins. He took what seemed like a right amount for all his needs and rode the cart back up. Harry decided to stick around and have some of his questions answered including the security of the vaults and his inheritance. He ended up changing his vault to the higher security vault on lower level. He didn't exactly need it at this point but he liked to have control over his assets. The Goblins informed him that the main family estate was destroyed when his grandparents were murdered along with the library and any artefacts his family possessed. His own home where he lived before his parents died was also destroyed so all he had left was the money in the vault. Luckily for him Gringotts didn't follow muggle or wizard laws and even a child could create account as long as he or she had some money. His parents left no will so Harry inherited all they had without any restrictions. _Lucky me. That means no one has any right to stick one's nose in my business._

After he left Gringotts, he decided to head into the first robe shop he saw. His blue jeans and black shirt made him stand out from everyone else. In Twilfitt and Tatting's, where he bought a black silk robe with delicate silver embroidery. Harry found the design interesting, roses and snakes entwined. Harry walked down the Diagon Alley, window shopping. He couldn't decide what to do first, that was until he stopped in front of Ollivander's. The most run-down shop in the alley and probably the oldest. _Yes, a wand would be a good idea before I venture into the more dubious parts of wizarding London._

He wasn't surprised by the gloomy interior. There were thousands of wands in boxes piled on the shelves, most covered in dust and cobwebs. Suddenly a figure appeared before him, he almost jumped in surprise, almost.

"Hello, Mr Harry Potter! Are you curious what wands your parents had? I remember every customer and every wand that I sold." Ollivander was an old man with wide, pale eyes. He made Harry slightly uncomfortable.

"No, Sir. I would like to buy a wand and that's all." Ollivander titled his head and raised his eyebrows. He seemed to be intrigued by the young man in front of him.

"All right then!" He summoned a measuring tape that magically started to determine everything it could and Ollivander started looking around the rows of boxes. He came back with four of them.

"Aspen, 12 inches, dragon heartstring. Give us a wave." Harry took it carefully, and waved. Nothing, absolutely nothing happened.

"Don't worry, Mr Potter. Average wizard needs to try at least ten wands before one chooses him." Harry raised an eyebrow. "It's a wand that chooses a wizard, Mr Potter." Ollivander smiled. "Blackthorn, 11 inches, phoenix feather, quite rigid. Try this one."

Again nothing. Mr Ollivander was intrigued. Usually wands gave a response, quite violent if they don't like the person but for wands to be silent… curious.

"Ebony, 14 inches, unicorn hair. Maybe this one." Nothing at all.

After fifteen more silent wands Harry was slightly irritated and a bit worried while Ollivander was well and truly intrigued.

"It's time to try something unusual," said Ollivander and disappeared in hurry behind countless rows of shelved boxes, his pale blue robes billowing behind him. He came back with a box covered in thick layer of dust.

"It takes unusual wizard to be chosen by such wand, Mr Potter. If it chooses you then I'm sure you are marked out for a special destiny. It's a powerful wand and will work only for powerful wizard. It's a demanding wand, it needs to be entertained by constant improving of one's spell work of many kinds. Take it and give it a swish."

When Harry took the wand he felt a tingle and a rush of warmth. He waved it and all the boxes flew from the shelves and started floating, along with any item that was on Mr Ollivander desk. Mr Ollivander was smiling widely, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Magnificent, Mr Potter. Elder wands are sold once in a wand maker's lifetime and sometimes not even as often. The last one sold in this shop was five hundred years ago. Congratulations."

Harry was staring at the wand in his hand. It was beautiful with carved dragons on the handle. "How much do I owe you, Sir?" asked Harry absentmindedly still admiring his new wand.

"Seven galleons. The wand you are holding is, as I mentioned, made of elder, 13 inches long with the core of basilisk fang, quite rigid." Harry paid and was about to leave the shop when Ollivander spoke.

"If you want to buy books without your purchases being monitored, I'd recommend a bookstore in Knockturn Alley. They have much a wider selection of books and cover some topics you won't find in Diagon Alley. If you'd like to avoid The-Boy-Who-Lived drama you should stay clear from the Leaky Cauldron and get a room in Hippogriff's Lair. Normally I wouldn't recommend strolling in Knockturn to children but we both know you can take care of yourself."

Harry turned and gave Ollivander warm smile. "Thank you, Sir. Have a good day!"

"You too, Mr Potter, you too."

Pocketing his wand he stepped out of the shop. He remember the Knockturn Alley sign was close to Gringotts so he headed north. On his way he entered the Magical Menagerie. He looked around but nothing caught his eye. He didn't like rats or mice much. Cats were fine but he didn't feel connection with any of the kittens in the shop. He didn't want an owl as Dumbledore informed him the owlery at Hogwarts has hundreds of owls so there was no point in having one. Toads were out of the question. He meant what he said to Dumbledore. He will know his familiar when he sees it and he didn't see it in Magical Menagerie. He left slightly disappointed and headed straight to Knockturn Alley.

Knockturn Alley wasn't much different than Diagon Alley. The crowd was bit darker but what Harry found interesting was the fact that he felt a few more flickers of power around the place than in Diagon Alley. The shops were more exotic and so were the people, some were not human at all. He found his way to the Hippogriff Lair and paid in advance for a week-long stay. _It'd be nice to take a break from the cell in the orphanage._

He went up to his room for inspection. It wasn't great but it was way better and way bigger than his broom cupboard. The walls were painted very dark green, the floor was made of dark wood and hanging from his ceiling was a very strange chandelier. A four poster bed with black sheets was lined up against the wall and took up the center of the room, with a table and two chairs on the far side, a wardrobe opposite the bed and a bookshelf pressed into the corner facing the door. Not too bad in his opinion.

Harry left his muggle clothes at the bottom of the wardrobe and stepped out. He went to the pub on the right and ordered his dinner, choosing from the wide range of foods that the menu had to offer. While he was enjoying his food, he tried to form a sensible course of action. What to buy first - that was indeed the question.

The first thing he splashed out on was a trunk, Harry made sure that the security was top notch and no one else but he could get anything out. It was a blood spell, frowned upon. It had nine separate compartments for potion ingredients, food, brooms, money, books, documents and journals he didn't want anyone knowing about, clothes and a cosy lair for a pet with a temperature adjustment and self-cleaning properties. The spell on it made sure Harry would never run out of place for anything. It cost a fortune but he knew he had to get it, his room in orphanage was way too small to keep everything on shelves and it was convenient to be able to pack everything he owned into one trunk that could be shrunk and carried in a pocket.

With the trunk, he bought a black leather bag with silver elements. It also had separate space for quills and ink, books, notes and one additional pocket for food. It was big inside but looked like a normal bag from the outside. He asked for the same blood spell for his bag.

Harry put his bag over his arm and pocketed his shrunken trunk. His next stop: Frey and Boltons. It was a huge, two-storey bookstore and to Harry's delight it was mostly deserted at that late hour. Behind the desk was an old man wearing elegant, dark purple robes. He nodded at him as Harry entered the shop.

"Welcome to Frey and Boltons. Do you want to look around or would you prefer assistance?"

"Assistance, if it's not a trouble."

"No trouble at all. What are you looking for?"

"First, I'd like all first year Hogwarts books" said Harry and gave the man his Hogwarts letter with the book list, "and all the books for year two to seven for potions, charms, transfiguration, runes, arithmancy, history of magic and herbology." Mr Bolton gave him a curious look but didn't comment instead he summoned all the Hogwarts books Harry wanted.

"I'd like also a 'Hogwarts: A History', something different about the founders if you have anything accurate, a book about magical creatures, monsters, dragons… I want you to pick the best ones, I trust your judgement." Mr Bolton nodded in sign that he understood what Harry wanted. While Harry was listing what he'd like to buy Mr Bolton kept summoning the titles.

"Wizarding culture, the best you've got on that one, muggle culture…" Here Mr Bolton raised his eyebrow in question. "Anything you have that involves relationships between wizards and muggles…"

"Say no more, I know what you mean." Mr Bolton smiled.

"A good Latin course book. Something that covers vocabulary, grammar and pronunciation. If there's anything else language-wise you think is useful, add it." Harry closed his eyes trying to remember what else he needs. "Latest history and anything that Hogwarts textbooks do not cover."

"Add anything you would recommend from any branch of magic. Anything important that Hogwarts doesn't offer. Feel free to surprise me." Harry opened his eyes and looked at the huge pile of books that kept growing bigger.

"Do you mind if some of the books are old, something you could call a 'second-hand'?" Mr Bolton looked at the boy curiously.

"Not at all. Ah, also give me everything you have on Harry Potter." Mr Bolton stopped his summoning and stared at the boy through narrowed eyes. Harry smiled and cancelled the spell that hid his scar.

"I need to know what they wrote before I sue them." He gave Mr Bolton his brightest smile.

Mr Bolton shocked expression almost made Harry laugh. The old man collected himself quickly and smiled back.

"As you wish, Mr Potter."

Harry took out his trunk from his pocket and opened it. He bought about five hundred books and as Mr Bolton was floating them to his trunk he noticed that half of them were rather old. He left the shop broke but happy and headed to Gringotts, again.

Before he went back to his room at The Hippogriffs Lair he stopped to buy quills, ink, parchment and two dozen thick journals. Harry decided to end his shopping spree for the day. He laid down on his bed exhausted. He couldn't wait to check the titles of extra books Mr Bolton picked for him, but it had to wait for another day.

.

.

Harry woke up later than usually. There was something wailing in his trunk at night and he had to hit it with silencer. Probably one of Mr Bolton's 'surprises'. He noticed happily that Mr Bolton sorted the books by topic, level of advancement and put the Hogwarts books separately. He spent another five days reading first year books, buying the rest of his supplies and clothes, and exploring Knockturn Alley. That led him to the reptile shop where he finally found his familiar.

The black-necked spitting cobra named Aishwarya was curled in pocket of his hunter green robe as he was waiting for his dinner in slightly dark but tasteful restaurant on Knockturn Alley. He was engrossed in one of the Mr Bolton choices " _The magic theory behind the dark arts and blood magic"_ when someone stopped in front of him. The man was epitome of elegance. He wore light blue silk robe with rich gold embroidery, had long beautiful silver-blond hair styled impeccably and the powerful magic aura. Harry looked into man's silver eyes and raised his eyebrow.

The stranger smiled. "I have to applaud your taste in books. Would you mind if I join you?" He didn't wait for answer and sat in front of Harry.

"Are you a Durmstrang student?"

"No, Sir. Hogwarts."

"My son is starting Hogwarts this fall. I wish he had as much interest in reading as you do. What house are you in? You look like a third year, perhaps fourth?" Mr Malfoy was curious about the boy, he was dressed like a pureblood in expensive robes, yet he appeared unfamiliar to Lucius. He thought that perhaps the boy wasn't from England.

"I'll be starting Hogwarts with your son, Sir."

"Really? And you have already such keen interest in _those_ branches of magic? Are you here with your parents?"

Harry definitely didn't like to be interrogated but the man was powerful so he was probably even more interested in him than the man was in Harry. "I'm interested in any kind of magic. And I'm alone, Sir."

"Where are your parents, then? Do they let you roam Knockturn Alley alone often?"

"My parents let themselves be killed when I was about one year old, Sir. There's not much they can let or forbid me from six feet under." Mr Malfoy looked taken aback at the boy's attitude. "Whoever was responsible for me after my parents' death, placed me in muggle orphanage. There is not much muggles can do to control me."

"That's… unfortunate." _That explains why I don't know the boy._ Harry shrugged.

"Are you staying at the orphanage, now?"

"No. I've been living in Knockturn Alley, the Hippogriffs Lair, for about a week. I don't think I will be back to the orphanage anytime soon. I'm sorry but it's my turn now. Who are you?"

Mr Malfoy smiled. "Where are my manners, my name is Lucius Malfoy," He stood up and held out his hand. Harry stood up as well and took his hand.

"Harry Potter," He smiled brightly. It took Lucius few seconds to collect himself after such revelation.

"You do realise that your parents were light wizards and wouldn't touch the book you are reading unless it was to destroy it?"

Harry narrowed his eyes in irritation. "And I should care about that because?" That made Lucius even more confused.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Mr Malfoy smiled. "Would you like to come for a dinner tomorrow? You'd meet my son and my wife, Narcissa. He could use a friend with a brain. I'm sad to admit but the quality of young wizards and witches is getting worse with each generation."

Harry agreed and soon their meals arrived. Harry questioned Mr Malfoy about the Ministry of Magic before they went separate ways. Mr Malfoy went back to the Ministry as he had a meeting with minister of magic. Harry went looking for a gift he'd take with him to Malfoy manor. He ended up buying an expensive red wine. He knew it will look strange coming from a child but he had no idea what else he could offer them.

Harry spent the evening relaxing, chatting with his snake and teaching her swear words. He fell asleep shortly after and for the first time he had a nightmare with lots of green light and the laughter of madman.

.

.

.

 


	4. Lavish and Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All previous chapters are fixed, hopefully all mistakes are gone now.
> 
> I am busy with exams at university and that means the next update will probably be around first week of July. Because of that I'm doing something I don't like to do. This is first part of next, unfinished chapter. Forgive me, be patient and I might upload extra long chapter or maybe even two at once.
> 
> I've created a fic for cut scenes from this story. Sometimes a conversation, sometimes some background or someone else's POV. Feel free to check my profile.

.

.

Harry woke up drenched in a cold sweat. He knew what the green lights meant and found it very funny that his memories of that night resurfaced only after meeting Mr Malfoy. He shrugged. It didn't really matter to him what happened that Halloween night. Obviously he wondered what it would've been like, growing up with loving parents, but he couldn't exactly miss what he never have. Sometimes, when he saw family gatherings, parents mollycoddling and fussing over their children, he thought he was better off alone. He liked being independent with no one's expectations to fulfil. He liked being able to form his own opinions without being force fed them like other children were by their parents. Even though he knew he was on his own and there was no one to turn for help, he preferred being an orphan.

After Harry showered, he stepped out for some breakfast and left his snake behind, sleeping on his pillow. Once he was full, he decided to take a stroll around Diagon Alley. Harry noticed it was more crowded then he remembered. _They must be doing shopping for upcoming term._ Harry stopped in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies where a bunch of children were mooning over new Nimbus. He couldn't understand the fascination with quidditch and brooms but he entered the shop anyway. _If I'm to become friends with young Malfoy, I may as well try to like what typical children do. I'm sure Malfoy has at least one broom._

So Harry bought a Nimbus 2000 and "Quidditch Through the Ages". Disregarding Hogwarts rules, he fully intended to take his broom with him to the castle. _If it stayed in the trunk it wouldn't harm anyone._ Something sparkling caught his attention, light was being dispersed by the transparent wings of a lovely snitch placed in a beautiful crystal box, causing a prism like effect, with little rainbow specters flickering across the display. It would make a perfect gift for Mr Malfoy's son.

He was followed by many jealous eyes when he left the shop with the new Nimbus slung over his shoulder. Harry cursed his judgement inwardly. He didn't bring his trunk and thus had to parade with the new broom for everyone to see. He accelerated his pace and quickly made his way back to his room in Hippogriff's Lair. He hated the crowds, and there was nothing worse than a mob of jealous brats.

The moment he stepped into his room, he was welcomed with angry hissing. He was informed that he was not to leave Aishwarya alone ever again. It was curious how many 'fucks' the snake could fit into one sentence. Harry tried not to laugh, Merlin forbid, she would think he didn't take her seriously, so he gave her a rat as a peace offering and watched as she slowly calmed down.

Harry skipped lunch and spent the whole of his afternoon reading "Quidditch Through the Ages". He wanted to be prepared and it wouldn't do to be outwitted so early on. When the time for dinner was nearing, he packed up all his things. He didn't plan to return to Knockturn Alley, what with people starting to pay more attention to him and it made Harry feel uneasy. He could play with muggles' minds but he didn't feel prepared to deal with grown, experienced wizards. He informed Aishwarya where and why they were going, he also told her to behave and preferably stay hidden in his pocket. After making sure he had forgotten nothing, he pocketed his shrunken trunk and left the room. Harry descended the stairs down to the main hall where the fireplace was, after grabbing a handful of Floo powder and stepping into the fireplace, he shouted, "Malfoy Manor!".

Harry was greeted by Mr Malfoy the second after he stepped out of the fireplace. He took in his new surroundings; the hall looked sophisticated but cold, pale marble with merely portraits as a decoration, it reminded him of mausoleum. But as he was being led to the dining room the interior of the manor changed **,** from the cold, bare, marble floors to colourfully embroidered carpets. The walls were covered in beautiful tapestries portraying wizards and witches, unicorns, dragons and many other mythical creatures.

Harry quickly understood that Mr Malfoy was not only rich, but probably the richest wizard in the whole of Magical Britain.

They stopped in front of a large, ornate door that led to the dining room. Mr Malfoy opened it and ushered Harry inside. The walls were decorated with a golden floral pattern on a yellow background. In the middle of the room stood a huge rectangular dining table, supposedly handcrafted, made of solid hardwood with turned trestle legs in a baluster shape. The table was surrounded by twelve chairs with high backs. The dragon hide upholstery added a rich and luxuriant touch. Above the table, hung a huge crystal chandelier with hundreds of candles burning brightly. It looked quite spectacular.

"My wife and son will join us shortly," Mr Malfoy smiled at Harry's awestruck expression. "I see you like the manor. "

"I lack the vocabulary to describe how beautiful your home is," Harry smiled back. "Oh, I almost forgot!" said Harry and started rummaging in his pocket. He took out the vintage wine and handed it to the elder man.

"Thank you," said a surprised Lucius Malfoy. The senior man wasn't sure if he was so surprised by a child buying and gifting wine or by the gesture itself. "An excellent choice, Mr Potter."

Mr Malfoy took out his pocket watch and checked the time. "I'll go and check what is taking my wife so long. Perhaps there's a problem in kitchen, our house elves are usually reliable but sometimes they have a bad day."

Lucius left him alone in the dining room. Harry decided to inspect small tapestry hanging on the wall. When he was admiring what a beautiful creature unicorn was, the door burst open.

Draco was in a hurry, he wanted to be there before their guest arrived. He dashed into the dining room and halted. There was already someone inside. The young boy turned around and looked in his direction. Draco stared, Harry Potter looked nothing like he'd imagined. He saw some old pictures of James Potter so he pictured a boy with dark brown, short, messy hair, brown eyes and idiotic grin. However, this Potter had jet black hair that fell over his shoulders in waves and dark green eyes that currently shone with amusement. Potter was a handsome boy with aristocratic features, how it was possible with his mudblood mother and scruffy father, Draco didn't know.

Harry smiled at the young Malfoy. The boy seemed to be surprised at his presence in the room. The young Potter looked at him curiously. _He looks so much like his father._ Draco did indeed looked a lot like Lucius. He had the same silver-blond hair, grey eyes and very handsome face.

Harry walked over and extended his hand "Harry Potter, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Draco Malfoy. I'm sorry for bursting in like a wild animal; I didn't want to be late." The boy scowled a bit at his own lateness and lack of manners. "At least Father didn't see my callow behaviour. He wouldn't be happy if he did."

"Happens to the best of us," said Harry, still smiling. "I have a small something for you."

Harry put his hand into one of his charmed pockets when something hissed angrily. "Oops, wrong pocket."

"Why is your pocket hissing at you?"

Harry laughed, taking the crystal box out. "Here you go. It wasn't my pocket hissing but my familiar. I woke her up, quite violently. I deserved it."

Draco was slightly confused and before he gathered his thoughts his attention slipped to the gift. Soon, he was too busy admiring the snitch and everything else was forgotten.

Young Potter was glad that his indiscretion went unnoticed. Before Draco realized he forgot to thank the boy, dinner had officially started.

When Mr and Mrs Malfoy entered the room, the food was on the table along with fancy silverware. Harry found his bowl filled with a creamy lettuce soup and to his astonishment, he discovered it to be quite delicious. The heavenly aroma of partridge accompanied the delicious looking main course. Steamed asparagus and baked potatoes with melted butter, turnip and sweet potato gratin, mustard-glazed carrots and shallots, tarragon green beans, caramelized pearl onions, all different kinds of seasonings and side dishes were laid out on the dining table. It was a sight to behold for someone who only knew orphanage food and the few simple meals from the pubs around Knockturn Alley. They ate in silence and Harry was thankful for that, however, the cold looks Mrs Malfoy kept throwing his way did not escape his attention.

Once the house elves vanished the remainders of their main course and swapped the knives and forks for dessert spoons, the diners were served crème brulée in small ceramic dishes, scoops of vanilla ice cream and piped chocolate decorations.

Harry observed the Malfoy family during dinner. Draco was shooting glances at his father and the other boy as if he tried to figure out why his parent invited a Potter, of all people. Narcissa's behaviour was suspicious. Whilst she was courteous, Harry could see hostility through the cracks of her mask of indifference. It looked like Mr and Mrs Malfoy were not on the same page, Mr Malfoy seemed friendly and had honest interest in him. He had the same intrigued look, just like Mr Ollivander. When they reached dessert, Mr Malfoy started polite conversation, with topics that were hardly personal and Harry felt himself relax.

Soon after, Mrs Malfoy excused herself because of a headache and Draco had already planned to meet up with his friends. Mr Malfoy invited Harry to his office where they both took seats on opposite sides of huge mahogany desk.

"Mr Potter, I'm sorry that you didn't get to spend more time with my son. I was unaware he had already made plans for today." Mr Malfoy smiled and continued, "However, there are matters we need to discuss, so in a way it was fortunate." Harry's curiosity peaked but he didn't let it show.

"What do you know", asked Lucius Malfoy to Harry's surprise, "about the Dark Lord?"

"Not that much. I've been told a little by Dumbledore but I could tell he wasn't fully honest", he said while inspecting the cup of tea that appeared in front of him. "There were questions he blatantly refused to answer," said the boy and took a small sip. He looked straight into Mr Malfoy's eyes while he spoke, "He refused to answer whether Voldemort is dead or alive, I'd have bet that he's somewhere in between, however, I got no straight answer. Dumbledore told me what he did to my parents and what his agenda concerning muggles was. No details and no full story."

Mr Malfoy nodded in understanding, "I see. Did he mention the prophecy that led to your parents' murder?"

Harry sighed and put his cup down, "No, he didn't."

Lucius stared at his tea gathering his thoughts. "One of Death Eaters…. You know what a Death Eater is, right?" Harry nodded. "One of the young Death Eaters was ordered to spy on Dumbledore. One night he followed the headmaster to the Hog's Head Pub, where Dumbledore interviewed a woman for the position as a divination teacher. He was listening on the other side of the half-opened door. During that meeting the woman made a prophecy. But here's the suspicious part. The Death Eater heard only half before a panicked Dumbledore cast a silencing spell and shut the door in his face. The man was later kicked out by the owner of the pub."

Harry closed his eyes, "Do you know what the part of prophecy says?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... But you see, Mr Potter…"

The boy interrupted, "Call me Harry."

Mr Malfoy nodded, "Harry, according to the Dark Lord there were only two boys who were born at the right time and to those who've thrice defied him. You and young Mr Longbottom. However, after the Dark Lord's demise and the wizarding world calling you their saviour and hero, I took it upon myself to investigate the facts. You were not meant to be born in late July but around 16th August. You were born premature. Longbottom was born too late. He is and was a special case. He was supposed to be born late June, eventually first week of July. You were raised in muggle world, but sometimes in magical pregnancy the child needs to be longer inside his mother if the magic is weak within him."

Harry leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, "At a time prophecy was made, nobody knew me and Longbottom would not be born on time. Is that correct, Sir?"

Lucius put down his cup of tea and looked straight at the boy, "Yes, no one could know that. I have a theory…"

Harry scowled, "So do I… A wild goose chase."

Mr Malfoy nodded, "Orchestrated by Dumbledore who's known as a leader of the resistance, a group called the Order of Phoenix your parents were members of."

The boy reached for his cup again, "He wanted his fake prophecy to be overheard by the death eater and knowing that Voldemort, even if he didn't treat it seriously, would want to find the child anyway just to prove that he couldn't be defeated. But something went wrong."

"Yes…the triggered fate played joke on headmaster and mercilessly sized the prophecy as its own adding to it on a whim." Mr Malfoy spoke with grim expression on his face. " As a result not only there were two boys born _as the seventh month dies_ but the Dark Lord became obsessed as the time went by. At the end of his days nothing else mattered but the boy of the prophecy that needed to be killed."

Harry looked down and stared at his hands as if he tried find the answers in the lines on his palms. "Dumbledore made a mistake and some people paid dearly for it. But the Dark Lord is temporarily gone, who knows for how long, and the second part of prophecy is in motion. The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

Lucius gave him small smile, "We are going to prevail, one way or another. Whatever is left of the Dark Lord won't be sane. He has to be destroyed and that's what we'll do." The man sighed, "I know, I'm asking to be allowed to join an eleven year old but alliances had to be made as soon as you entered the magical world. Normally, I wouldn't bother with a mere child but you are not only the boy of prophecy but very bright young man whose tastes go in pair with mine."

Harry smiled, "Our destinies are entwined. How long, do you think, it will take Voldemort to come back?"

Mr Malfoy frowned, "Hopefully, at least a few more years. We need time to prepare. You cannot stay all the time lodged in an inn. I have a solution to that."

"I hope you are not suggesting for me to stay here. Your wife…"

"No. I know my wife doesn't see things the way I see them. I hope she'll come around, if not… I own a secluded chateau in Scotland that nobody knows about, not even Narcissa. I won it in a bet, a long time ago and the previous owner has been dead for a long time." The blond stood up from behind his desk and went to pour himself a brandy. After a slight hesitation, a crystal tumbler was offered to Harry, who declined graciously with a slight chuckle.

"It's in the middle of nowhere, the house and its grounds are surrounded only by the forest. The property is a few miles from Inverness, there's path to the town that leads by the forest and crosses several old Scottish graveyards half reclaimed by nature. A little bit morbid, but it's safe. The whole estate is under the Fidelius Charm and I'm the secret keeper so only I could reveal your location. I could send Dobby with you so you could focus on studying instead of doing house chores or cooking." He took a small sip from his tumbler.

"Did you buy everything you need during your stay in London?" At that the boy nodded, while the man took elegant quill in his hand and scribbled something on the piece of parchment then handed it to Harry.

It said ' _Caisteal Inbhir Nis_ '.

Harry didn't hide his confusion. Mr Malfoy chuckled, "Walls have ears. It's safer this way. We'll go now to pick your things from the inn and then we shall apparate to Scotland."

The boy stood up, "There's no need for a detour. I have everything with me, I didn't plan on going back."

.

.

They apparated to a graveyard and found themselves standing atop a moss covered tombstone. Mr Malfoy was amused and chuckled, Harry suspected the brandy.

"It's been a while since the last time I've been here. Twenty years I think."

It took them ten minutes to find the right path leading from the burial ground to the chateau. When Harry saw the castle, he instantly regretted not having accepting the alcohol.

A long time ago it must of had three magnificent towers but only one was still standing, though barely. The west side was completely destroyed, evidence of neighboring towers surrounding the crumbling area. The building looked as if had just survived a heavy bombing. There were no glass windows left intact, even the gabled dormers had cracks. The main door survived but to the right, a huge hole in the wall had several assorted weeds, bushes and maybe even a tree peeking out of it.

Lucius stared as shocked as Potter. "I don't remember it looking this bad."

"If this is what our alliance will look like…" Harry started laughing and was soon joined by Mr Malfoy.

"I don't think I can let you live here…" said the man with an uncertain frown.

"I'll be fine. Dobby and I will get this place sorted out. I've been itching to try some more advanced spells and this is perfect opportunity. You should go back to your family and leave the rest to me." Harry gave him a smile and started walking towards the ruins.

Harry spent the whole evening inspecting the ground floor. The hall had no floor left, apart from a few stone slabs in one corner, so everything grew wild. In the middle of the hall, grew a little yew tree. The boy shook his head, deciding that the castle looked better and sturdier from the outside. When it got really dark, he came back to the only place where he trusted the ceiling not to crush him without a moment's notice. He took out the sleeping bag he'd bought for no apparent reason and now was very glad he did. He slept under the little yew and was woken up by Dobby's shrieks as the elf lamented over the state of the house.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Dobby, please get some stones for the floor and walls and throw them on piles on that thicket that is supposedly our garden. Then bring me something to eat, we'll start rebuilding today."

Dobby jumped at the sound of his voice, bowed and with short "Yes, Master," disappeared.

When the elf was away, Harry started weeding the hall and didn't stop until the sapling sized yew tree was the only plant left. He decided to keep it as the ceiling was very high and the tree would have enough room to grow. While he was pondering what to do next he heard the noise of falling stones and to his relief it was just Dobby back, segregating materials in neat piles. The elf had not only acquired stones for walls, cobblestones for floors but also windows and wooden panels.

"Master Potter, Master Malfoy sent you this," said Dobby pointing to the other side where a tent stood. He was promised a house but got a tent, Harry chuckled at the thought, and nevertheless he went inside. To his surprise magical tents really differed from ordinary muggle ones. It was huge inside, had a proper kitchen, living room and two bedrooms. He sat down, propped his elbows on kitchen table and watched the elf cooking while he tried to imagine what he wanted the tiny castle to look like.

Before he ate, he did a little experiment and summoned the books from his trunk with a general topic in mind. To his astonishment it worked and now there were several tomes on gardens, architecture and renovation laid out on the table in front of him. He skimmed through them as he ate, making notes on some of the more useful spells.

The first thing they did was to fix the tower, starting from the outside, filling all the voids and then inside, adding missing steps to the stairs and rebuilding it level by level. Next, were all the floors on the ground-level, mended with cobblestones, and the holes in the walls which they filled with stones of many different shapes and sizes. By then Harry was exhausted. He was not used to using magic in such amounts. He decided to take a break, ate some sandwiches that Dobby left on the table and went for a nap while the elf was tidying up what was left of two fallen down towers.

When he woke up, Dobby was almost done. He went back to the house and tried opening the door, as the hole in the wall was no longer there. If not for his fast reflexes he would be crashed by the door falling down. Cursing, he stepped on the door and walked in. He waved his wand, muttering spells and patched all the ceilings eliminating the hazard of heavy stones falling on his head. He left kitchen, fireplaces and chimneys to Dobby, while he worked on the stairs and ceilings of higher levels. He felt himself weaken and once he reached the roof-level and saw the sky where the roof should be. He felt fed up. It seemed like there was no end to the holes, voids, and broken stairs. It could be because of exhaustion but he was irritated and something inside him broke.

He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down but he was tempted to go and start punching walls. They looked like Swiss cheese anyway. One hole got fixed, another appeared. His rage could not be contained, he felt overwhelmed and not knowing what he was doing, he swished his wand and let all the rage be channeled through it. Something changed, he felt some sort of power field getting more intense with each minute.

Startled he opened his eyes. It was bright, colourful, a little bit sparkling and it was everywhere. He could feel its pull as it was running around him.

And then it exploded.

The wave of power made Harry stumble and as he fell face forward on to the cold, hard floor, he could hear the noise inside each and every cobblestone. Something was shifting and when he tried to get back on his feet, he slipped and felt the floor give. Harry fell four floors down and landed on the yew tree. Everything kept moving, and his world spun, he held on to the tree for dear life. Then it stopped, almost quieted down, all that was left was the quiet hum all around him. He lifted his head to the ceiling. Directly above him and the yew was a circle of crystal floor, he suspected that during the day, the sun would shine through it as it went so high and even the part of the rooftop was transparent. He untangled himself from the tree and looked around. Everything was fixed, and had a strange dimmed glow to it.

Harry jumped when Dobby appeared out of thin air, "Is Master Potter all right? Dobby doesn't know what happened. Dobby was just trying to clean the chimney when something pushed Dobby out and he fell on the tent. Dobby was so scared and when he stood up he saw the castle. It's fixed! Even the broken towers Dobby was cleaning the remains of!"

By the time the elf finished speaking, Harry's vision went black and he toppled to the floor once more.

_._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...
> 
> I'll be back in July.


	5. A Noble, Potion Master & Sleep

.

.

Lucius Malfoy was running through the woods cursing the extensive wards for not letting him apparate any closer to the castle. He was in the middle of writing a letter to one of his French associates when a very distressed House Elf smashed into his desk, smashing the inkwell he was using and splattering ink all over him and the desk. From what he could gather, something exploded and Potter died or is close to death and the wards protected him from being moved outside the chateau. Dobby was too distraught to form coherent sentences but what he gathered from his laments there was some kind of power surge that maimed the child but rebuilt the castle.

The sight of completely fixed estate made him stop in awe for a second but soon after he raced to the door. The boy was lying unconscious on the floor. Lucius dropped to his knees and checked the pulse. To his relief the child was alive. He muttered the few diagnostic spells and came to the conclusion that the boy was fine, just exhausted and his magic depleted. Nothing that few hours, or in this case, few days of sleep wouldn’t cure.

The man closed his eyes and took few deep breaths to calm himself. Just a few minutes ago he was so worried. Not only would the boy’s death mean solely bad things for him but he would also be the reason behind the child’s early demise. He shouldn’t have listened to the boy and stayed to help him with this rotten place. However, this way the place was in a perfect state within days, otherwise it would have taken years. A few days in bed was a small price to pay but still it made Mr Malfoy feel a little guilty.

He stood up and called Dobby along with a few other Malfoy House Elves. All of the elves but one were tasked with providing furniture and other necessities for the castle. The last elf was sent with a short note to Severus Snape.

.

.

Severus Snape was filling the last vial of his PepperUp potion when one of Lucius’ House Elves appeared before him with a note clasped in its leathery hand. The head of the Malfoy family demanded his presence and a number of potions he brewed for Madam Pomfrey. Gritting his teeth, the potion’s master packed up the requested potions and cursed under his breath. Because of Lucius he’d have to spend another week brewing. He wondered what the man needed so many potions for. After he showed the elf where his potions stock was, he took a shower and changed his robes. The grumpy man was not in hurry, Lucius could wait. Tuya had already taken care of the listed remedies and was now waiting for the Hogwarts professor in his living room. Apparently Malfoy Manor was not the place he was expected. He let himself be touched by the elf and they disapparated.

When he took in his new surrounding he was ready to murder the former Slytherin and bury him right there in that graveyard. He wasn’t in the best of moods that day. He followed the elf through narrow forest path for about ten minutes before Tuya stopped. He looked around but there were still just trees. Getting even more annoyed he looked at the elf for explanation but the elf vanished. He was about to apparate back to Spinner’s End when he spotted Lucius. Severus had no idea what Lucius was up to and he had a bad feeling starting to manifest in the pits of his stomach. For ten years the man had behaved normally, enjoying his life after the Dark Lord’s downfall, bribing ministry officials, manipulating the minister… He was being himself, no doubt, but his actions were very calculated and rather on the docile side.

Severus glared at the man, “What is the meaning of this?”

Lucius smiled, “Hello to you too, Severus.” He then took out a small piece of parchment and handed it to the dark haired man.

Snape read it with his eyebrow raised and looked questioningly at Malfoy as nothing changed, all he could see were trees and another graveyard in the distance. Why Lucius even needed a place under Fidelius, he couldn’t comprehend.

“Follow me,” was all the man said to him.

Severus spotted the castle, “Have you grown bored of your albino peacocks and marble halls, Lucius? Or have you finally taken a mistress?”

Lucius laughed but offered no answers, adding to the other man’s confusion. He opened the door and motioned Snape to get inside. As soon as he entered the hall, Severus raised his eyebrow at the tree. Before he could utter one of his sarcastic remarks he was forcefully turned to face the blond man.

“Before I answer any of your questions I need you to give me Unbreakable Vow that whatever you hear, whatever you see, whatever your involvement is, you won’t discuss with or tell no one who is not meant to know.”

Severus was worried, whatever Lucius schemed couldn’t be good, but his curiosity got the better of him and he said the vow anyway.

“I’ve had the elves furnish the place. The kitchen should be ready.”

The man nodded in response and followed. The kitchen was huge. In the center of the room stood three long tables parallel to each other, similar to those at Hogwarts. It wasn’t comfortable like Malfoy Manor it reminded him more of the Durmstrang Castle as he remembered it from his brief visit with Karkarov. Something, however, caught his attention. The walls gave a faint glow as if they were alive with magic.

“Have you noticed that the walls are alive, Lucius?”

The silver eyes widened, “I hadn’t paid much attention. I’ve had a very stressful day, but you’re right, they indeed seem to be pulsing somewhat. They weren’t like this two days ago but neither was the building whole. It was a dull ruin covered in moss.”

The elf appeared with the brandy and poured them a crystal tumbler each.

Severus took a sip, “Then what happened?”

Lucius smiled to his glass before taking a sip as well, “Potter happened.”

The man almost choked on his alcohol, but he quickly regained his composure, “What on earth are you blabbering about?”

Lucius shook his head, “It doesn’t matter for the moment. I need you to prepare list of ingredients one would need for say… ten years for every useful potion you know, no matter how dark or illegal the ingredients are. Then, I would like you to design a potion’s laboratory that would fit at least three potion masters. Once you are done with it you need to start researching the Wolfsbane potion. The goal you should have in mind is: only one potion a month required instead of week of dosing. Also focus on developing something that would reduce or vanquish the side effects of the moon circle on werewolves. You shall have free access to Malfoy vault.”

Severus was aware of his shocked expression but he did nothing to stop his emotions from showing. “Where are you planning to buy some of the more obscure ingredients? Do you want to land yourself in Azkaban, Lucius? Why do you even need all of this?” It wasn’t often for him to be completely unprepared for what was happening.

Malfoy shook his head, “There is nothing that can’t be bought on Russian black market. I have all the contacts necessary and all the excuses if needed.”

Snape look at him incredulously, “It will cost you half of your vault!”

The man smiled, “I’m quite aware.”

A moment later ten elves walked in levitating behind them huge amount of food. Fruit, vegetables, flour, meat. They crossed the kitchen and disappeared behind huge oak door that most likely lead to the kitchen’s pantry.

Severus started wondering what he got himself into. He gulped the rest of his brandy down and filled his glass once more. “Lucius, what is all this? Have you done something? What are you preparing for?”

Lucius looked Severus straight in the eyes, “I’m preparing for war.”

The man’s eyes widened and he started at Malfoy dumbfounded, “What war? I spent last week in my cellar, brewing. Has something happened that I’m not aware of?”

“Let’s start at the beginning…” Lucius expression was solemn, “The Dark Lord is not dead. He will be back.”

Severus scowled, “That’s good news, is it not?”

Lucius glared at him, “Do not take me for a fool, Severus. I know where your current loyalties lie. You don’t want him back and neither do I. But he will be back whether we wish it or not. We need new leader, someone powerful, who’s not a monster and has his sanity intact.”

Snape raised his eyebrow and with the mocking tone he spoke, “Oh, and where do you want to find such leader? Or are you planning to take Voldemort’s place yourself?”

Mr Malfoy stood up angrily, “Don’t be an idiot, Snape! I’ve already found him. This estate was a ruin and with one surge of his magic it rebuilt itself and changed its surroundings. It’s still filled with his magic that’s why it looks like it’s alive!”

The man narrowed his eyes, he wasn’t sure what to think about this insanity, whoever Lucius found couldn’t be right in the head as well. He stood up and went back to the hall, Lucius walking behind him.

“Snape. Dumbledore is not the answer and you know it.”

The man didn’t look back at him, “Perhaps. But at the moment he seems to posses more sanity than you.”

They stopped in front of the yew tree. Severus looked past it at the staircase leading to the upper level that seemed to have way more doors than the ground floor. He refused to make any decisions just yet so he merely changed the topic.

“So where do you want that laboratory? I’ll need to inspect the place and plan accordingly.”

They didn’t meet the other’s gaze.

“Not in the dungeons. It can have few levels but must have adjacent and easily accessible huge storage.” Lucius informed the professor.

“If it’s not in dungeon then it must be dark enough…”

Suddenly there was a noise, like stones falling and grinding together… Lucius was scared that the place was falling down. They raced upwards, following the sound and managed to get there in time to see several stones shifting back into place and the huge dark wooden door with iron elements appeared in front of them. Lucius stepped inside followed shortly by Snape. It was exactly what they had in mind…

Severus, eyes wide, looked at similarly shocked Lucius, “Is the castle sentient?”

Lucius took deep breathe, “I don’t know. Possibly. It definitely wasn’t before. Whatever Potter did, gave the place some kind of magical awareness. If it can rebuild itself or reconstruct itself…”

Severus temper exploded, “What Potter?! I demand answer.”

Lucius regarded Severus wearily, it had been a long day, “Harry Potter, of course.”

The man started to wonder if he didn’t fall asleep and now had a very peculiar dream bordering on nightmare. This couldn’t be happening for real.

“Have you lost your mind? You kidnapped Harry Potter?”

Malfoy smirked, “I’m not the one who lost his mind if you think I kidnapped the bloody boy-who-lived.”

Whatever madness that was the surly man decided to go with it, “Bring me to him.”

The man smiled and nodded, “He’s still unconscious. Don’t look at me like that. He exhausted himself with fixing the place.”

Severus shook his head, he couldn’t believe this was all for real, “How did you even find him. Dumbledore claimed he was safe with his family. I do hope he didn’t mean Lily’s sister, Petunia…”

Lucius glanced at him with surprise, “With his family you say? The boy grew up in orphanage. I met him in a pub in Knockturn Alley. Us meeting was purely accidental. This is his home now… And yours.”

Severus could only sigh. He been through confusion, anger and denial, the only thing left was to accept things as they were. He didn’t like it but he knew if he was to protect the boy he needed to stay here. However, nobody said he couldn’t be an arse about it. He glanced at Lucius and gave him the best imitation of ‘somebody just took a crap on my shoe’ expression.

“And what exactly do you expect of me, beyond the obvious, Lucius?”

Lucius wished he had a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. The man was never the one to drink too much or need a liquified courage to deal with his problems but he started to suspect that  extended exposure to the snarky potion master with a pinch of Potter was going to drive him to alcoholism. He shuddered at the thought that he could stoop so low as to loiter in the dark corners of Knockturn Alley with a bottle of the cheapest poison, just like Mundungus Fletcher, near Knockturn’s finest sex workers.

He took a deep breath, “I need you to live here with the boy. He cannot be left alone, no matter how mature he seems. He requires guidance and someone to look after his education. I have to keep apparences because Narcissa is acting out and Draco is nowhere near Potter’s maturity. Harry doesn’t need a babysitter, Severus, but someone he could turn to if he has questions or needed some advice. If you accept, I shall move The Malfoy’s Library here.”

Lucius knew he had Snape the moment he mentioned the library, despite their friendship he never gave the man free access to his more valuable tomes, add to that large potions laboratory with the most expensive equipment and free reign over a wide collection of rare potion ingredients.

“Anyway, once you talk with him you’ll understand what I mean. He’s not bad at all and nothing like James, Sirius or Lily.”

Severus sneered but didn’t comment, “Take me to him and I’ll prove you wrong.”

Malfoy Senior sighed in resignation and motioned him to follow. They prowled in sync to the east tower.

“He’s inside,” said Lucius and gestured towards the mahogany door. Severus took a step forward and was about to reach for the handle when an angry House Elf appeared.

“Master Potter needs rest. You do not disturb him! No one is allowed to bother Master Potter!”

“But…”

“No buts,” said Dobby glaring at the potion master. “Dobby will turn anyone who dares to pester Master Potter into a toad, Master Potter needs his rest.”

Snape looked like he wanted to argue some more with the small creature but Lucius put his hand on Severus’s shoulder and led him away.

“Isn’t Dobby your House Elf? Shouldn’t he obey you? Why didn’t you just order him to move away?”

Lucius chuckled “I’m afraid he stopped listening to me the moment I gave him to Harry.”

He patter the sour man on the arm, “Go home, pack your things. I expect you at the end of the week with all your matters sorted out and ready to move into your rooms in  the west tower. You can call Tuya for help.”

Severus noded as they were walking towards the end of wards, “Is the graveyard the closest spot one can apparate to? It’s pretty morbid and far from the castle.”

“I’m afraid so. The wards are extensive but they are also old, complicated and secure. It would be foolish to mess with them. We are stuck with a graveyard as our apparating point.”

The man sighed and extended his hand to Lucius, “I’ll be ordering some equipment for laboratory, be prepared for your fortune to diminish.”

The aristocrat smiled and bid him goodbye. He apparated soon after.

 

.

.


	6. Gryffindor Tendencies

 

.

.

When Harry woke up three days later, he found himself lying on a huge four-poster bed, covered with multiple animal furs. He felt confused at first and disoriented. He wondered how did he knock himself out but then he remembered the magic, the castle rebuilding itself, holding on to the yew tree. The boy sat and looked around. On the opposite wall was a huge fireplace where small fire flickered. In front of the hearth lay a bear skin fur rug. He stood up and walked over to the window. It looked like he was on the highest level of the east tower. The thicket disappeared, and short cut grass took its place. What look liked three hundred feet from chateau was a wide river disappearing into depths of the forest. He turned from the window and walked to bed but stopped before he reached it and with a slight hesitation he sat on the rug instead, and stared blankly into the fire crackling in the fireplace for hours.

The boy had a lot to think about. He always was in control of his life and his actions. Yet the mere thought of magical school had him behaving like any other silly teenager. The excitement at the prospect of learning magic was understandable, yet he was angry with himself that he let the other person take the lead. Of course, he needed alliance and Lucius and probably he will be forced to depend on many other people in the future, but he shouldn’t let his guard down. It was foolish and it was so unlike him.

Potter didn’t remember his first years in orphanage. His first memory was when he was three years old and it was about an apple. It was blurry. The boy didn’t really remember what exactly was going on back then. He knew nothing except the fact said apple was taken away much to his childish despair. Someone paid dearly for it, of that he was sure.

His first real memories were from when he was four years old, the age when one left the toddlers wing and was relocated to one of three wings for ‘the rest’. Usually by then a child was deemed a hopeless case and not much was done towards possible adoptions.

One would think that if there were three wings they would keep separating orphans by age. No, not a chance. The first room Harry stayed in was occupied by six more boys. He was the youngest among them. The other boys were called John, Josh, Matthew, Alfred, Tom and Robert; they were nine, ten, twelve, fourteen, sixteen and seventeen respectively. Obviously, the boys were not happy with the prospect of four year old midget sharing their room. They made his life hell for a year. Potter protected himself quite often with spurs of accidental magic but they were not reliable and sometimes didn’t happen when he needed them the most. Robert was the most vicious of them all. In a way, it was understandable. The boy was about to be kicked out as his eighteenth birthday was approaching and he had nowhere to go.

However, it did not excuse him. All of them tried to make Harry their slave and occasionally a punching bag. One day they were nice, another they asked little boy to do bad things for them and if he refused the emotional terrorism was employed. It didn’t really work well on Harry, little orphan caught early on what they were doing and started training ‘the force’, he seemed to poses, to do his bidding instead of randomly blowing things up. Watching them with a little of his own invention made him into master manipulator. But he was not a bully, he subtly influenced their thoughts by magic, usually only making people to leave him alone. It was much later when he started using the very same methods to get what he wanted and it was not like he desired the moon or the stars…

When whole orphanage was under his invisible influence the life became bearable and he started exploring his powers in different areas. He experimented with time and managed to take himself back few hours without time turner. It came in handy often.

 

Harry jerked up when somebody has touched his shoulder bringing him back to the present.

The pair of cold grey eyes stared at him with a hint of amusement.

“You need to stop making us so worried” said the man and turned towards the house elf standing right behind him.

“And you need a better grip on reality. Mr Potter had not been kissed by a dementor nor is his mind damaged.”

 

Mr Malfoy turned back to the boy and noticed boy’s confusion. Sighing heavily he spoke.

“Dobby”, pointing at the elf, “saw you sitting here like a stone statue, and invaded my business meeting shouting about dementor’s kisses and mind damaged saviours.”

 

Lucius thought the boy would find that funny, Draco would, but much to his surprise Potter regarded Dobby with a stern gaze.

“Dobby, I forbid you to bother Mr Malfoy without a very good reason, and you have to make sure something bad truly happened to me before alerting anyone. Do you understand?”

The elf looked down at his small hands, “Yes, Master. Dobby will not make the same mistake again.”

“Be sure that you don’t.”

 

“Now, that the matter is resolved, would you like something to eat first, Harry, or would you prefer some fresh air? There are several things we need to discus.”

 

“Give me five minutes to change and we’ll go for a walk. There’s a river I’d like to see from up close.”

The man nodded and left the room.

.

.

 

They strolled slowly along the riverside, towards the small mossy stone bridge. It was Lucius who broke the silence.

 

"You need to get close to Dumbledore, Harry," he spoke suddenly, "We need to know if the second part of prophecy had been heard."

 

Harry slowly nodded, "That would be a wise thing to do."

 

Lucius placed his hand on the young boy’s shoulder and they both came to a halt, "The sorting... you’ll have to persuade the hat to put you in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Then it should be easier to spend time with the headmaster and not raise suspicion."

 

Harry turned to face the elder man, "Did you know that Dumbledore was a Slytherin?"

 

Lucius eyes widened in surprise and his hand slipped off boy’s arm, “What?”

 

“Are you sure? How do you know that?”

 

Harry gave him a wicked smile, quite satisfied with making Mr Malfoy lose his dignified mask, “He told me.”

 

The blond haired man sent his trademark smirk in Harry’s direction, “I’d never tell… But you know what that means?”

 

Harry found himself nodding once more, “Yes, all signs were there. I’m quite sure he was on his way to the dark side but something backfired and he ended up being where he is.”

 

They started walking again. “I shall look into that. Maybe we can find something we could use to our advantage. However, that doesn’t change the way he is seen by majority of wizards. And it doesn’t change the fact that Slytherins don’t approve of Dumbledore as a headmaster of Hogwarts.”

 

“You mentioned Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, why not Hufflepuff?”

 

Mr Malfoy chuckled, “Now THAT would cause massive hysteria. They see you as their saviour, and I’m sure, they also expect you to save them in the future. It might be a bit stereotypical but they would rather have the Gryffindor hero than the Hufflepuff babysitter. You would be accepted into Ravenclaw with mixed feelings.”

 

The young Potter frowned, “Well, I don’t care what they expect me to be. The only thing that matters is not looking fishy while being all chummy with Dumbledore. But I can see how being in Hufflepuff would make me stick out like a sore thumb.”

 

Mr Malfoy smiled, “Yes, making friends with Albus would be considered ambitious, definitely not the Hufflepuff way of life.”

 

Harry grimaced, “Do you think it’s possible to influence the sorting?”

 

“No idea.” Mr. Malfoy shrugged elegantly, it was such a simple human gesture, Harry started smiling, the man’s closed off mask was slipping in Harry’s presence quite often. He noticed that relaxed Malfoy looked at least ten years younger, he felt himself relax but made sure his mask did not slip at all cost. _Trust no one_.

 

“So… we are planning something we’re not sure is even possible,” Harry asked, chuckling quietly.

 

Lucius nodded, “And isn’t that fun? But on the serious note, the hat looks inside your head. Something akin to legilimency, it judges your abilities, potential, character based on your feelings and memories. If your mind is set on one particular house…”

 

The man sighed, “There were certain people sorted into Slytherin only because of their prejudiced ‘pureblood’ beliefs. Goyle and Crabbe for example. No cunning, no ambition, no brains, barely literate. Their sons are just the same. I don’t know how my son can stand them, unless they make him feel better about himself. He’s much too alike his mother. Anyway, the point is, I believe it can be done with the right mindset.”

 

They stopped in front of the old stone bridge half covered in moss and weeds with a few stones missing here and there. It didn’t look trustworthy. Harry, deciding he might as well start acting like Gryffindor early on, took the first steps forward. He looked back at the amused Mr Malfoy still standing firmly on the grass. Feeling a little more confident, he reached the middle of the bridge and then…

 

And then everything was wet and cold. The water was icy and the current strong, he was snatched by the river quickly and had to fight hard to not go fully underwater.

 

Lucius chuckled, took out his wand and flicked it at Harry, “ _Mobilicorpus._ ”

 

The boy shot out of the water and floated in the air towards the man. He was placed gently on the grass. Looking like a drowned rat, he sat up slowly. He was tired, not letting the vicious stream drown him was a real struggle, even though he’d only been in the water for a small amount of time.

 

The boy looked up, tilted his head and asked, “If Dumbledore hadn’t heard the full prophecy… Is there any way to know what it said?”

 

Mr Malfoy raised his eyebrow at him, “Yes. Prophecies are kept in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. They can be taken out only by people about whom the prophecies are. In this case it’s you and the Dark Lord.”

 

Lucius sat beside him and straightened his legs. Sitting on the ground made him feel like therebelliousteenager he once was, that is... when his father wasn’t looking. The man closed his eyes and directed his head towards the sun, “It’s not wise to hear the prophecy if no one else did. The Seer doesn’t remember, I bet Dumbledore obliviated her soon after.”

 

Harry shifted, bumping his arms with Mr Malfoy’s, “How hard is it to break into the Ministry and destroy the prophecy?”

 

The man opened his eyes and looked at him, his eyes sparkled with merriment, “Are we breaking into Ministry now?” Lucius shrugged to himself, “Well… Why not? It’s been a while since I had some fun. Are you planning to invade Azkaban too?”

 

Harry raised his eyebrows in question, “Azkaban? Why?”

 

The man shook his head, “No. I shouldn’t give you any ideas. Not yet. In a year or two, perhaps.”

 

Harry smiled innocently but if Mr Malfoy could see beyond the obvious he would notice the calculated strange look the boy gave him.

 

They stood up and walked back to the front door; once they were there Lucius said good bye and already being late hurried to the apparition point. It had something to do with Parkinsons. Harry thought the blonde was a bit too young for it… but he shrugged it off and went inside to look for the kitchen.

.

.

Following five days Harry spent on finishing furnishing the house, organizing the library Mr Malfoy relocated from the manor and making himself comfortable in the tower. He made sure he had his own bathroom, small office with many bookstands for his private collection and something akin to living room.

The boy felt still weak and needed to rest every now and then especially after hours of hard work. But he didn’t complain. He enjoyed himself immensely and when he was done with his own quarters he smiled. Not the smile he usually showed to people, part of his mask, but real honest smile that came from within him.

The house elf, Dobby, kept himself busy and he was rarely seen so young Potter had whole place just to himself. Mr Malfoy visits were rare and it was not going to change. The man had to hide ‘the Potter project’ from his family and it was easier done when he didn’t have to explain his out of character disappearances. Harry didn’t mind, he liked it. Solitude was something he enjoyed the most. However, it was not meant to last, something the boy didn’t expect and Lucius forgot to mention.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Harry meets Snape... Am I the only one excited?


End file.
